Kono Subarashi Sekai (DxD)
by AoiKishi
Summary: Genre: Humor. Fantasy. Adventure. GAME RPG THEME. Naruto dan teman barunya terlempar kedunia fantasy setelah kematian tragis (tidak elit) didunia asal. Bertemu dewi. Di hidupkan kembali. Mengalami kesialan dan petualangan aneh di dunia DxD. Mendapat tugas mengalahkan 4 maou.


Chapter one of **Kono Subarashii Sekai (DxD)** : I am Dead?!

.

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Not Me**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action,_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

 _Warning:_ _ **Typo**_ _, Alternate Universe, sedikit Out of Character,_ _Absurd Chapter! Crazy Character!_

.

.

.

 **Kono Subarashii Sekai (DxD)** atau This Wonderful World (DxD) adalah fanfiction yang berceritakan tentang kemalangan Naruto Uzumaki bersama teman-temanya yang terlempar kedunia lain setelah mati didunia asal mereka. Bagaimanakah 'kesialan', ups maksudnya 'kehidupan' keseharian mereka didunia baru ini?

Note: catatan dari Kishi.

Kali ini yang akan memerankan rupa Kurama di fic ini **Mitsumine Mashiro** dari anime Mikakunin de Shinkoukei. Karena tidak ada Kurama Versi wanita di Naruto, jadi Kishi mencari karakter loli lain yang memiliki rambut merah. Mashiro adalah salah satu heroine yang memenuhi starndar kali ini: rambut **merah** gelap kecoklatan, badan kecil, dan imut.

Dan, ada kemungkinan ketika membaca fic ini, kalian akan mendapati beberapa unsur Anime/Light novel lain seperi: **Tate no Yuusha, Konji Word Master,** dan lainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Halo Reader san, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sebelumya tinggal di Saitama bersama Adik imutku Naruko dan kedua orang tuaku. Aku adalah seorang pelajar kelas 2 SMA Normal yang baru saja meninggalkan dunia kehidupan, ringkas kata aku sudah mati. Meskipun menceritakan kematianku cukup memalukan, aku akan menceritakanya pada kalian. Hiks..'

.

-Flash back-

Aku suka Manga, Anime dan Game yang bergenre Ninja. Salah satunya adalah serial 'Fishcake Siputden'

Karena terlalu fokus memainkan Game Fishcake Siputden di PSP 2, aku yang saat itu berjalan pulang kerumah, dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju didepan ku dan menabrak trotorar tidak jauh disamping tempatku berdiri sebelumnya.

Akupun mati saat itu juga.

Eh? Bukan! Aku mati bukan gara-gara ketabrak truk!

Tapi, aku mati gara-gara mengalami 'gagal jantung' _tidak lama_ **setelah** kaget membaca tulisan besar yang tertera di Box Container truk yang lewat itu. Tulisanya adalah: **Menikahnya** Shimura **Danzo x** Hyuuga **Hinat** (piip), **love Forever!** Yay!

Heck! Siapa yang tidak ' **kaget** ' dan marah setelah melihat _waifu_ anime kamu dijodohkan dengan karakter orang tua mesum psikopat jelek kayak Danzo!

Ya, bukah hanya itu saja sih. Masih ada lagi komplikasi lain yang membuat diriku mengalami kematian.

Penyebab lain adalah ' **disaat yang sama** ' ketika aku membaca tulisan di Box Container Truk, salah satu kerikil kecil tajam yang dilindas ban Truk tidak sengaja terbang dengan cepat lalu menabrak PSP2-ku dan merusaknya! Padahal aku hampir menamatkan Game ku! Bisa kalian bayangkan! Betapa ' **syok** ' aku saat itu!

 **Setelah** **terkejut dan syok** , tubuhku tanpa sadar melangkah kebelakang, hingga akhirnya tersandung penanda batas jalan bertuliskan 'Konstruksi Sedang Dilakukan' dan akhirnya aku terjatuh kelubang perbaikan jalan, dan mati gara-gara jantungku ditembus _Pipa Air_ yang belum selesai diperbaiki. (Karena saat itu para pekerja perbaikan lagi istirahat)

-End Flashback-

.

"OI! APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN GAGAL JANTUNG! PADA AKHIRNYA KAU MATI GARA-GARA JANTUNGMU DITEMBUS PIPA AIR!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek berwajah feminim yang dari tadi mencoba mendengarkan curhatan naruto

"Uh.. diam kau! Jantung yang ditembus pipa kan sama saja dengan gagal jantung. Lagipula, aku berusaha mendramatisir kematianku supaya terlihat lebih keren!"

"Apanya yang keren! Itu cuma kecelakaan! Dan dari mana nilai 'keren'-nya ketika _kaget_ gara-gara _waifu_ dan _syok_ karena PSP2 milikmu hancur!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku benar-benar tidak terima Hinata-chan, _waifu_ **milikku** disandingkan dengan karakter jelek! Dan Aku bener-bener gak terima gameku rusak! Padahal hampit tamat!"

"Hahh.. iya.. iya... baiklah. Lagian, aku juga tidak dalam posisi yang bisa pamer dengan kematianku. Soalnya aku mati gara-gara berusaha mengambilkan balon milik seorang anak kecil yang tersangkut diatas pohon yang terletak didekat sungai Fuyuki. Saat mau turun, aku tergelincir dan jatuh, lalu bergulung-gulung menuju sungai. Karena saat itu kepalaku masih terasa sangat pusing dan sakit gara-gara terbentur beberapa kali dengan dinding semen sungai ketika jatuh. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaran, lalu mati kehabisan nafas setelah terseret arus air sungai" ucap laki-laki berambut merah

"Hee.. kau mati gara-gara tenggelam? Kalau aku jatuh dari lantai 6 aparemen pacarku, saat itu dia marah karena salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan gadis lain. Dia marah dan tidak sengaja mendorongku jatuh dari beranda jendela. Hah... benar-benar sial. Padahal aku cuma membantu teman sekelasku yang kesulitan" ucap pemuda berambut hitam

"Um, Ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian? Oh perkenalkan lagi, namaku adalah Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen, kota Saitama"

"Hmm? Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, kelas 2 SMA Homurahara Gakuen kota Fuyuki. Cukup panggil dengan Shirou"

"Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto, juga murid kelas 2 SMA, tapi dari Umesato Academy kota Saitama"

"Kirigaya? Eh? Kau kakanya Suguha?" tanya Naruto

"Hm? Iya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Oh, aku pernah bertemu dengan adikmu dipertandingan Kendo. Aku mengikuti bagian turnamen Senior, sedangkan dia mengikuti turnamen Junior. Aku tinggal di bagian selatan kota Saitama"

"Hmmm... oh! Konoha Gakuen ya? Aku baru ingat! SMA yang bertempat dekat perbatasan kota itu kan? Kalau tidak salah mereka memikili banyak siswa yang terkenal sebagai altet di dunia olahraga"

"Haha... tidak kusangka setelah mati aku bisa bertemu orang yang yang cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggalku, sayang kita tidak pernah bertemu didunia nyata" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk berjatabat

"I-Iya.. Sayang sekali." Jawab Kazuto membalas jabat tangan.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong Shirou, kau berasal dari kota sebelah bukan? Kalau tidak salah Homurahara Gakuen -Fuyuki terkenal dengan klub memanah mereka. Apa kau termasuk dalam klub panah?" tanya Naruto kemudian

"Err... ya.. sebelumnya aku memang bergabung dengan klub memanah, tapi saat ini aku dipaksa oleh Wali kelasku sekaligus tetanggaku, Taiga nee, untuk masuk kedalam klub kendo"

"Hee.. Artinya kau bisa menggunakan panah dan pedang?"

"Err.. ya begitulah. Meskipun aku lebih ahli dalam hal memanah"

"Hm... Shirou.. Shirou... Shirou... dimana ya? Rasanya aku ingat nama itu" gumam Kazuto.

"Ada apa Kazuto?" tanya Naruto

"AHH! Aku mengingatnya! Juara Nasional kejuaraan memanah senior 2 tahun yang lalu adalah Emiya Shirou!" ucap Kazuto sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah Shirou

"Ahaha... itu sudah sangat lama" ucap Shirou seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya malu-malu.

Ketika asyik berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari kemunculan lingkaran sihir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut merah mengenakan gaun layaknya bidadari.

[Apa kalian sudah cukup melakukan perkenalan diri?]

Mendengar suara khas anak kecil nan imut, ketiga siscon ini berpaling.

"""Hm? Siapa kau/loli/gadis ini?""" tanya Shirou/Naruto/Kazuto bersamaan.

[Humh..., Selamat datang di _**After Life**_ wahai para pemuda. Namaku adalah Kurama! Sang dewi yang akan memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk dilahirkan kembali!" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun.

"Hah? Dewi?" ucap Kazuto

"Hei.. kau percaya dengan gadis loli ini?" Tanya Naru

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Baru sampai ditempat ini" jawab Shirou

[Kukatakan sekali lagi, bahwa saat ini kalian sudah mati, meninggalkan kehidupan pendek yang telah kalian lewati.]

[Namun, karena aku adalah dewi yang berbaik hati, maka aku akan memberikan kalian satu kesempatan untuk dihidupkan kembali kedunia paralel. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dunia yang mirip seperti Game, ataupun dunia Fantasy yang pernah kalian temui di Novel, Manga, Game atau Anime yang kalian kenal didunia sebelumnya. Bagaimana? Bukankah ini penawaran menarik?]

"Etto, apa maksudmu kami akan direinkarnasikan kedunia lain?" Tanya Naru

[Ya, kalian akan dikirim kedunia itu dengan ingatan yang kalian miliki dan tubuh baru yang beradaptasi dengan sihir yang ada didunia itu]

"Oh! Sihir! Apakah artinya ada pengguna sihir yang asli?" tanya Kazuto semangat

[Ya, seperti dunia Fantasy pada umumnya. Disana ada Youkai, Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, dan Ras lainya. Tentu, sihir yang ada adalah asli. 100 percent Genuine!]

"Hmm... kalau ada senjata sihir pasti menarik" gumam Shirou

[Tentu , senjata sihir, senjata element, Sacred Gear, dan lainya tersedia. Sudah kubilang bukan, ini adalah dunia yang berbeda dari dunia kalian sebelumnya]

"Sepertinya menarik! Aku terima." Ucap Naru

"Hmm.. aku juga setuju, mungkin disana aku bisa menjadi Hero seperti impianku" ucap Shirou

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah, aku sudah cukup familiar dengan game" ucap Kazuto.

[Ah, benar. Hampir saja kelupaan. Sebelum kalian dikirim kedunia itu, kalian akan diberikan pilihan untuk membawa apapun yang kalian inginkan. Entah itu, Skill, Bakat, Senjata Suci, ataupun Item lainya.]

"Benarkah? Aku bisa menjadi ninja?" tanya Naru

[Tentu! Kuharap, kalian memilihnya baik-baik, karena disana kalian ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan 4 Maou]

"Maou? Maksudnya raja iblis?" tanya Shirou

"Hm.. semakin mirip dengan dunia game. Jadi wajar kalau ada musuh yang perlu dikalahkan." Ucap Kazuto

Kemudian, Kurama memunculkan tiga buku tebal yang sama dihadapan ketiga pemuda itu.

[Itu adalah referensi dari contoh benda-benda yang bisa kalian bawa. Kalau kalian tidak puas, kalian bisa memilih sesuatu yang lain]

Para pemuda pun mengambil buku yang melayang itu, kemudian membukanya lembar-demi lembar dengan teliti. Sementara itu, Kurama memberikan informasi tambahan tentang bahasa, sistem class, level, dan informasi lainya tentang dunia yang akan mereka tuju.

Sementara Kurama menjelaskan panjang lebar, batinya bergumam 'Kuku.. aku tidak akan kalah dengan [ **Aqua]-nee** dalam mengumpulkan orang yang bersedia dikirim kedunia lain. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan tentang detail yang tidak perlu. Yang kuperlukan, hanyalah menipu, err... maksudnya membujuk pemuda-pemuda tanggung ini supaya mau mengikuti perkataanku. Kukuku.. mana ada yang tahan dengan wujud anak kecil imut nan manis seperti diriku ini. Kukuku...'

.

Sementara itu para pemuda.

"Hmm.. sepertinya semua benda-benda yang ada terlalu Overpower kalau dibawa kedunia itu. Kalau begitu tidak akan menarik" ucap Naruto seraya mengucapkan logic gamernya

"Kau benar Naruto, sebagai gamer aku setuju denganmu!"ucap Kazuto

"Hmm.. aku sih tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa menolong orang-orang" ucap Shirou

"Tapi... benda yang kucari seperti tidak dituliskan disini" ucap Naruto

"Well, sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan sesuatu yang lain"lanjut Kazuto

"Kalau begitu coba saja tanya pada dewi Kurama, bukankah dia bilang kita bisa memilih benda yang lain? Aku juga ingin benda tertentu" respon Shirou.

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, kedua pemuda lain pun mengangguk.

Setelah mereka kembali mengecek list item yang ada dibuku dan tidak menemui benda yang mereka cari. Mereka pun menghadap dewi Kurama yang sejak tadi memakan permen kapas dengan imut layaknya anak kecil.

[Nyam.. Ada apa? Apakah sudah kalian putuskan? Nyam..?]

"Umm.. sebenarnya kami menginginkan benda yang lain." Ucap Naruto diiringi anggukan dua teman barunya

[Hmm, benarkah? Coba sebutkan keinginan kalian]

"Emm.. Aku ingin senjata yang bisa berubah bentuk seperti senjata-senjata yang kuketahui"

"Whoa.., Shirou.. apa kau tidak terlalu rakus? Maksudmu kau menginkan senjata yang bisa berubah bentuk sesuai keinginanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Err.. ya.. begitulah. Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud tamak atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin bisa mencoba menggunakan senjata-senjata terkenal yang digunakan para karakter di game. Apa kau tidak pernah ingin mencoba banyak senjata? Seperti Excalibur, Gram, Durandal, Ichimonji, Gugnir, Mjornir, Samehada, dan lainya?"

"Hmm.. ternyata seperti itu.. kau ingin mencoba berbagai macam senjata dan ingin merasakan bagaimana mengenggam senjata legendaris itu dengan kedua tangamu? Hmm..., aku bisa paham dan bisa mengerti dengan keinginanmu. Bukan ide jelek. Malahan brilian!" Ucap Kazuto menyemangati

"Em.. ya, meskipun **terlihat** OverPower, tapi aku juga pernah menginkan menggunakan bermacan senjata seperti karakter game. Baiklah, itu ide bagus! Kalau nanti kita satu tim, kau bisa bertugas sebagai Forward." Ucap Naruto menyetujui

"Ah, benar juga. Apakah kita akan direinakarnasikan didunia yang sama?" ucap Shirou

[Ehem, ya, kalian akan dibangkitkan didunia yang sama. Kalian bisa menaklukkan para Maou sebagai tim. Baiklah, permintaanmu sangatlah mudah. Ini, ambillah!]

Kemudian Kurama mengangkat tangan kananya kearah Shirou, lalu secara perlahan munculah pedang **berdesain** sangat normal layaknya pedang murahan dari gumpalan partikel putih.

[Namanya adalah **{Custom Sword}** ,kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi senjata lain seperti yang kau inginkan]

"Terima kasih Kurama sama!" ucap Shirou dengan mata berkilap-kilap layaknya anak kecil menyambut pedang baru miliknya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan sungkan-sungkan! Aku ingin peri seperti AI (Artificial Intelegence) yang pernah kusetting beberapa saat yang lalu!" ucap Kirito bersemangat

"Oi, oi.., Kazuto memangnya itu termasuk benda? Apa bisa dewi mengabulkan benda yang tidak pernah ada?" ucap Naruto ragu

[Hem, itu tidak masalah untuk dewi Kurama yang sangat hebat ini. Membuat benda seperti itu merupakan hal yang mudah. Hmm.. baiklah, biar kulihat bagaimana setting Peri yang kau buat. Dimana aku bisa menemukanya?]

"Um.. aku meletakkanya di laptop kamarku. Peri itu adalah project sampingan yang kulakukan disela-sela kegiatan membuat game bersama teman-temanku sebagai tugas musim panas tahun lalu"

"Oh, benar juga, Umesato Academy kan terkenal dengan murid yang ahli dalam bidang programer, desain dan mekanik" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya" sambung Shirou

[Hemm.. Hem.. jadi yang kau inginkan adalah peri kecil jenis pixie, yang mengusai bermacam jenis sihir dan menggunakan energi di alam sebagai sumber sihirnya. Benar-benar menarik. Ini mudah!]

Kali ini Kurama kembali membuat bulatan partikel putih, ketika partikel itu hilang, menyisakan peri berbentuk anak kecil manis berambut hitam bergaun putih mengkilap, memiliki empat sayap transparan kecil dan dikelilingi oleh lingkaran pelindung sihir tranparan seperti gelembung busa sabun.

Ketika peri itu membuka matanya dihadapan Kazuto, gadis kecil itu langsung terbang memeluk pipi Kazuto.

"Papa~!" ucap peri dengan suara kecil imutnya

"Yuii~ akhirnya kau menjadi nyata!"

"Papa~ Yui sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan papa!" ucap gadis peri kecil bahagia seraya mengusapkan pipinya kepada pipi Kazuto.

"Uwaaaa... Imutnya!" ucap Naruto seraya mendekati Kazuto

"Oi, dia memanggilmu 'Papa', apa maksunya?" tanya Shirou

"Oh, itu salah satu program settingnya. Bukankah itu lebih bagus daripada aku menyuruhnya memanggilku 'master'?"

""Hmm.. benar juga"" ucap Naru/Shirou

[Nah, sekarang adalah giliranmu]

"Hmm.. ternyata dewi- _sama_ bisa menggabungkan banyak senjata kedalam satu benda, dan bisa membuat mahkluk buatan. Apakah kau bisa membuatku memiliki kemampuan Ninja dari karakter utama Anime Fishcake Siputden yang juga memiliki senjata {Infinite Hiraishin}?" tanya Naruto

[Hmm... permintaanmu barusan termasuk katergori permintaan Talent dan Weapon. Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu salah satunya. Apakah kau ingin memiliki kemampuan Ninja, atau Senjata Ninja? Kau hanya bisa membawa satu benda]

[Kau lihat, yang diminta Shirou jatuh dalam kategori {Weapon} dan Kazuto merupakan katergori {Item}]

"Heee... jadi tidak bisa memilih dua yah?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa, seraya melihat Shirou mencoba berbagai macam bentuk dari senjata barunya, sementara Kazuto bercakap-cakap dengan Yui, pixie buatanya.

'Hmm.. Shirou memilih multifungsi senjata, dan Kazuto memilih pet yang bisa sihir. Hmm.. aku memilih apa ya? Apakah kemampuan ninja? Atau senjata ninja? Hmmmmmmmm... padahal akukan ingin keduanya.. apa ada cara lain?' pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kurama sudah merasa sangat senang, karena tinggal satu orang lagi, dia bisa selesai dengan mereka bertiga.

Kemudian memunculkan beberapa orang lain lagi untuk mengirim mereka juga keparalel lainnya. Dia berencana mengumpulkan jumlah manusia yang lebih banyak dari dewi-dewi lain untuk dikirim kedunia lain.

'Kukuku.. kalau aku mendapatkan jumlah pengiriman tertinggi lagi pada abad ini, **Creator-** _sama_ akan memberikanku hadiah! Ouh... aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan hadiah! Kukukuku!'

"Hmm... bailah, sudah kuputuskan!" ucap Naruto mantap

[Baiklah, katakan saja, benda apa yang ingin kau bawa kedunia paralel?]

"Aku ingin membawamu dewi- _sama,_ bagaimana? Bukankah artinya aku nantinya bisa meminta lebih dari satu kalau aku membawamu? Ahahaha ha.. ha.. ha..? Glek!" melihat dewi Kurama mengeluarkan Aura hitam pekat, Naruto menelan ludahnya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa meminta pilihan ini.

Dan dewi _sama_ terlihat marah, karena candaanya.

"A-a-ah, Go-gomen. Maaf, Kurama _sama_ , Aku hanya bercanda. Yah, hanya berncanda! Baiklah, kali ini aku akan serius memilihnya"

Cling cling cling...

Tiba-tiba munculah cahaya tidak jauh dari tempat Naru, Shirou, Kazuto berdiri. Seorang Angel persayap 22 dengan paras cantik mirip seperti Hinata.

[[Kami telah mendengar permintaanmu wahai pemuda. Baiklah, mulai saat ini, aku akan mengambil tugasmu Kurama sama]]

[. . . .] sementara itu, Kurama tidak menyahut, hanya aura hitam menyeruak yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Errr.. Naruto, apa yang kau pinta?" tanya Kazuto mengampiri Naruto bersama peri miliknya. sementara itu Shirou juga mendekat, melihat aura hitam yang dimunculkan oleh Kurama.

"Err.. A-aku tidak tahu pastinya. Sa-saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Yah, aku cuma bercanda!' ucap Naruto dengan keringat basah yang mengalir deras diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hmm, permintaan apa yang membuat dewi Kurama terlihat marah? Dan siapa yang muncul disana?"tanya Shirou

Namun, kali ini Naruto tidak sempat menjawab, karena tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir rumit raksasa melingkupi hampir seluruh ruangan tak berbatas itu.

[[Uzumaki Naruto, Emiya Shirou, Kirigaya Kazuto, permintaan tentang apa yang akan kalian bawa sudah disiapkan. Silakan nikmati perjalanan kalian didunia baru]]

"Whoaa.. kita melayang!" ucap Shirou

"Umm.. apa aku tidak salah lihat? Sepertinya Kurama- _sama_ masih mengeluarkan aura hitam menakutkan?" ucap Kazuto

"Ya, sepertinya dia juga melayang seperti kita" Ucap Shirou

"Hmm.. benar juga, aku baru menyadarinya" ucap Kazu

Sementara itu, Naruto kali ini tidak hanya berkeringan deras, melainkan menggigil karena ketakutan.

'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! MATI AKU! INI GAWAT!' batinya.

[[Dan sampai jumpa Kurama sama, setelah kau dan pada hero mengalahkan Maou, kami akan mengirimkan orang untuk menjemput anda]]

""Hmm?"" mendengar perkataan Angel, Shirou dan Kazuto juga Yui memasang raut bingung. Sementara Naruto ketakutan, dan Kurama masih diam tanpa henti mengeluarkan aura gelap.

[[Wahai, para pahwalan pemberani, kudoakan semoga kalian berhasil mengalahkan para maou. Apabila kalian berhasil melakukanya, **The Creator** - _sama_ akan memberikan kalian apapun yang kalian pinta]]

"Uwoh! Benar kah?" ucap Kazu, jiwa gamernya semangat.

"Hmm.. aku mungkin akan meminta kedamaian abadi" gumam Shirou

"A-a-a-aku hanya bercanda, hanya bercanda! Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto ketakutan

[[Nah, silakan mulai petualangan kalian!]]

Ketika angel yang mirip hinata mengucapkan kata-katanya, sebuah portal terbuka diatas mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga Hero dan satu Dewi menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Naru, Shirou, Kazuto keluar dari portal. Mereka, mendapati diri mereka bedada ditengah pedesaan yang mirip sekali dengan dunia Fantasy Game. Terlihat bangunan, bergaya klasik dan penduduk lalu lalang berpakaian abad pertengahan.

Tidak lupa banyak orang yang sepertinya merupakan petualang dari berbagai ras lalu lalang dengan bebasnya membawa armor, tas, dan benda-benda tajam berbahaya milik mereka.

Kazuto berteriak girang menari-nari bersama Yui ditanganya. Sementara Shirou hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan, karena masih merasakan aura mencekam dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Naa... Ruuuu... TOOOOOO?" terdengar suara angker dari belakang tiga pemuda itu.

Ketika mereka memalingkan wajah, mereka mendapati dewi Kurama yang terlihat sangaaaat marah. Karena bisa-bisanya para hero membawanya kedunia manusia! Pelecehan terhadap dewi seperti ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

'Eh? Kurama- _sama_ juga ada disini?' batin Shirou bingung

'Hm? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kurama- _sama_ disin- Oh, Shit! Ini pasti karena permintaan Naruto!' batin Kazuto yang akhrinya sadar kondisi mereka.

"Maaf, Kurama-sama! Aku hanya tidak mengira akan berakhir seperti ini! Aku minta maa-"

"KUBUNUH KAU!" geram Kurama, seraya telinga rubah dan sembilan ekor rubah lembut muncul dibelakangnya.

Dan dalam sekejap, tanah disekitarnya retak, bangunan mulai hancur, angin bertiup kencang, langit menggelap, petir bersahutan, tanah bergetar, lava menyembur dari dalam tanah, puluhan pusaran angin tornado menjulur dari langit menuju tanah.

DRRRTTTT! DHUAAAARRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi disekitar Kurama membuat para pemuda terlempar kesama kemari.

"GRAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kurama, dan detik berikutnya, energi sihir padat membentuk dinding disekitar Kurama, dan dalam sekejap mengembang kesegala arah, meratakan apapun yang ada dalam jalurnya tanpa ampun, diikuti dengan gempa bumi dahsyat dan tanah yang terangkat terhambur berkeping-keping.

Dalam sekejap satu benua hancur pada detik itu, tidak lupa para 3 hero yang baru muncul menjadi korbanya.

 **Bad End: Game Over.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAA! Aku mati!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah pucat ketika terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ugh.. sepertinya kita mati tidak lama setelah kita muncul, dunia fantasy memang benar-benar menakut-WOII! Bukan itu masalahnya! ITU semua gara-gara KAMU kan Naruto!" teriak Kazuto seraya menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kerahnya.

"Ah, Go-gomen! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, aku tidak sengaja mengatakanya. Ahaha.." ucap Naruto malu-malu, merasa tidak enak karena menyebabkan teman barunya langsung mendapatkan kematian kedua, tidak lama setelah dihidupkan kembali didunia paralel.

"Ugh.. kalau tidak salah aku tertimbun batuan raksasa deh? Hei! kalian, kita bertemu lagi!" ucap Shirou.

"Shirou! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap normal seperti itu? Kita baru saja mati (lagi) loh! Dan kali ini, semua gara-gara Naruto!" ucap Kazuto protes

Namun, sebelum mereka melanjutkan pertengakaran kecil mereka. Munculah seorang kakek-kakek dihadapan mereka. Sementara itu, Kurama berada dibelakang kakek beruban putih itu.

Kurama memasang wajah merah, dan menghadap kelantai. Sepertinya dia malu-malu atau merasa bersalah karena membunuh 3 orang pemuda itu.

Sepertinya selagi para hero ini pingsan/mati, Kurama mendapat **ceramah** dan **nasehat** dari kakek atau kedua orang tuanya yang tidak hadir saat itu.

[[Nah, Kurama, kau tahu harus mengucapkan apa?]] tanya sang Kakek.

[Uuu...] Kurama hanya berguman dan bergeleng-geleng dengan imutnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kurama tetaplah lolipop manis.

[[Ayo.. kau kan melakukan kesalahan. Apa yang diajarkan ibumu ketika kau melakukan salah? Hmm?]] tanya kakek seraya mengusap rambut Kurama

[Uu.. maf]

[[Katakan yang jelas]]

[Uuuu.. Maaf! Hmph!] ucap Kurama seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Ah, Kurama yang marah ataupun malu-malu tetaplah terlihat imut. Jadi, mau tidak mau para pemuda (siscon) mau memaafkanya. Toh, mereka tidak rugi. Sejak awal mereka sudah mati. Jadi mati sekali lagi bukan masalah baru.

[[Hahh~.. karena Kurama-chan tidak ingin menjelaskanya, biar aku saja.]] ucap sang kakek.

Sementara para pemunda mengangguk, menunggu perkataan sang kakek.

[[Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hagoromo, The Great God, kakeknya Kurama. Karena, kali ini kalian mati gara-gara kesalahan cucuku, maka perjalanan yang sebelumnya tidak dihitung. Dengan kata lain kalian akan dikirim ulang kedunia paralel lain setelah ini. Mohon maaf karena kegoisanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kurama adalah dewi muda yang belum berpengalaman. Kali ini, kembali kuserahkan Kurama pada kalian. Tolong jaga dia]]

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat. Baikla-HEI! apa maksdunmu dengan menyerahkan Kurama pada kami? Bukankah itu permintaan Naruto kalau dia dibawa kedunia paralel?" jawab Kazuto.

"Hmm? Jadi yang menyebabkan Kurama kedunia paralel adalah Naruto?". ucap Shirou yang baru sadar akan penyebab kurama muncul bersama mereka dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kazuto.

[[Ah, tenang saja, kali ini kekuatan full Kurama akan disegel. Jadi, meskipun dia masih memiliki Divinity dan Immortality, kekuatan serangnya akan kembali pada Level dasar. Untuk sementara didunia nanti, Kurama tidak bisa menggunakan serangan berkekuatan besar. Karena akan bahaya kalau dia mengamuk didunia paralel berikutnya.]]

[[Meskipun menggunakan kekuatan Kurama adalah cara termudah untuk mengalahkan Maou, bukan berarti itu diperbolehkan. Walaupun Kurama bisa saja menghancurkan dunia paralel lain bersama isinya lebih parah dari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Para dasarnya, dewa atau dewi dilarang mencampuri secara langsung urusan dunia bawah.]]

[[Pada dasarnya, membawa seorang dewi kedunia paralel adalah kecurangan yang sangat besar. Namun, karena sang pahlawan diperbolehkan membawa sesuatu apapun kedunia lain, maka ini diperbolehkan untuk sementara. Hal sebelumnya juga pernah terjadi kepada Dewi Haqua yang saat ini masih terjebak didunia paralel lain.]]

Ketiga pemuda mangut-mangut mendengarkan penjelasan kakek dewa Hagoromo.

[[Nah, Sampai jumpa lagi para Hero. Akan kujemput Kurama setelah kalian mengalahkan semua Maou, sekaligus mendengarkan permintaan kalian]]

Kali ini kembali muncul banyak lingkaran sihir disekitar para pemuda, sementara Kurama hanya menundukkan wajahnya berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Sriingggg!

Merekapun kembali hilang menuju parallel lainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, mereka dimunculkan ditengah hutan belantara. Sepertinya para dewa yang bertugas mengutus mereka masih ragu. Takut-takut Kurama-sama kembali menghancurkan dunia seperti sebelumnya, dan memakan banyak korban (lagi).

Namun, kali ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kurama hanya diam, dan sedikit terisak menahan tangis.

Kazuto, dan Shirou yang sebelumya juga memiliki adik gadis mengetahui keadaan ini. Dan berkata kepada Naruto untuk menenangkanya. Bagaimanapun juga, untuk sementara sampai mengalahkan para Maou, mereka akan bersama dengan Kurama.

"Untuk, sementara anggap saja dia sebagai adik angkatmu" ucap Kazu kepada Naruto

Naruto pun meng-iyakan. Dirinya juga memiliki adik didunia sebelumnya.

Tapi karena mati, dia akhirnya terpisah. Apakah dia akan meminta dihidupkan kembali didunia sebelumnya, setelah mengalahkan para maou? Entahlah.. Naruto belum yakin dengan permintaanya.

Selain itu, melawan maou mungkin tidaklah mudah. Pasti akan banyak hambatan (kesialan) yang akan menghalangi mereka.

.

Naruto pun menghampiri Kurama.

"Nee.. Kurama hime… maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengira bahwa aku benar-benar bisa membawamu kedunia paralel. Kukira ada batasan dalam apa yang bisa kubawa. Saat itu, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto jujur

"Hik… Hikss.. Huaaaaa!"

Mendengar tangisan Kurama semakin nyaring, Naruto berpaling kepada dua temanya. Tetapi dia mendapatkan _death glare_ yang berbunyi. "Kau harus tanggung jawab!".

Bukanya kedua teman Naru tidak mau menolong Naruto. Hanya saja, ini adalah salah dirinya, dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu.

Kedua temanya memberikan Naruto waktu untuk bisa berbincang berdua dengan Kurama untuk meluruskan masalah.

'Hmm... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meskipun aku bisa menghentikan tangis Naruko, aku belum pernah menghentikan tangis seorang dewi sebelumnya' batin Naru ragu

Setelah menghela nafas, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, kemudian mengelus kepala Kurama.

Awalnya Kurama sempat kaget, namun sedikit demi sedikit tangisnya mereda.

"Yosh, yoss.. Kurama Hime memang anak yang baik"

"Humph! Aku adalah Dewi, bukan anak kecil!"

'Ya, kau adalah dewi kecil' batin ketiga pemuda bersamaan.

"Um.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf, sebagai gantinya aku dan kedua lelaki bodoh disana akan melindungi Kurama Hime"ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatanya mengelus rambut lembut Kurama.

'OI! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!' batin kedua teman baru Naruto.

"U-un.. benarkah?" tanya Kurama dengan imutnya. (dia memakai wajah Mashiro! Ingat itu!)

"Tentu! Kami akan melindungi Hime sama" ucap Kazuto berjalan mendekat

"Benar, kami akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai saat ini" ucap Shirou yang juga berjalan menuju Naruto

Ternyata, dua siscon itu tidak tahan juga meninggalkan Kurama yang sedih ditangan Naruto sendirian.

Dengan ini, mereka pun memulai petualangan mereka didunia DxD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END (one Shot) or To be Countinued (multichap)?

.

.

.

.

.

Oiii... Kishi (the Ngaco Author) datang lagi, dengan iseng membuat fic baru. Padahal 'sabtu-minggu' ini kishi mau nulis lanjutan fic yang sudah ada. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah baca LN Tate no Yuusha dan nonton Anime Kono Subarashi Sekai, Kishi mendapat ide aneh. Dan akhirnya membuat fic ini.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Kishi yang _humble_ ini selalu kebanjiran ide gila dan aneh. Hanya saja tidak punya waktu untuk menulisnya. Haha.. Bcanda kok. Tapi kan bener, daripada ide terbuang percuma dan terlupakan, lebih baik ditulis kedalam Fic.

Itu aja. Salam damai. Daaaaah!

.

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


End file.
